The present application is co-pending with another application entitled Scabiosa Plant Named xe2x80x98Walminipinkxe2x80x99 (application Ser. No. 09/962,381).
Scabiosa columbaria. 
xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa plant, botanically known as Scabiosa columbaria and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99. Scabiosa columbaria is a hardy perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar, xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99, was discovered in 1988 by the inventor at his nursery in West Sussex, England. xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 was discovered as a naturally occurring mutation, amongst a large crop of Scabiosa columbaria xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99 (un-patented). The new invention was discovered as a whole plant, however it originated as a single cutting taken from xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99. Several selections were discovered and observed before xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 was selected as unique and desirable for its characteristics of plant size, plant habit, flower color, and sterility.
The new variety of Scabiosa can be characterized by its smaller size: the foliage dimensions, diameter of the flower heads and the height of the plant are less in comparison to the parent plant, xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99. The new invention has never set fruit and all flowers observed have been self-sterile. Near self-sterility is a characteristic of xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99 and the inventor""s Scabiosa variety xe2x80x98Pink Mistxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,957), however, it is not a characteristic of any other commercial cultivars of Scabiosa columbaria known to the inventor. The flower color of xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 is deeper and more blue in comparison to xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99. The new cultivar is similar to both xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Pink Mistxe2x80x99 in that it has a compact habit and has a continuous and prolific flowering habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking cuttings in West Sussex, England by the inventor in 1988. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations both by vegetative cuttings and by tissue culture.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish the new invention from wild forms of Scabiosa columbaria and distinguish it as a new and distinct cultivar. xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions:
1. xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 is smaller in height and has less of a spread in comparison to xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 attains 10 to 18 cm in height and 10 to 20 cm in width while xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99 attains 15 to 30 cm in height and 17 to 30 cm in width, dependent on growing conditions.
2. The plant habit of xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 is compact with a tight rosette of basal growth.
3. The flowers of xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 are smaller than those of Butterfly Blue, ranging from 2.5 to 4.3 cm in diameter while the flower size of xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99 ranges from 4.0 to 6.0 cm in diameter. This range in flower size is found on a single plant.
4. The flowers of xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 are lavender blue tending towards pure blue and are deeper in color than xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99. The flowers of xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 are typically 92A whereas those of xe2x80x98Butterfly Bluexe2x80x99 are typically 91A-91B.
5. xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 blooms continuously and profusely from early spring until frost. Typically, there are 10-12 flower heads showing color at one time.
6. The flowers of xe2x80x98Walminibluexe2x80x99 are presumed to be sterile, as fruit set has not been observed to date.